


Right in the Heart

by slaughtersawyers (newmoonmayhem)



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoonmayhem/pseuds/slaughtersawyers
Summary: A collection of slasher/reader one shots. Some more sexual than others. I'll be adding more horror characters as I watch more movies, so stay tuned on the tags and all that. Feel free to leave a request in the comments, and if I like it I may get around to writing it.





	1. Soft (Leatherface)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter.
> 
> Premise: Leatherface likes boobs. Female reader.
> 
> Kinks within: Breast play, lactation

Leatherface was not the most skilled lover, not that you'd expected him to be. And all in all, he was rather vanilla, just as you'd expected him to be. However, you'd found he liked one part of you very, very much. Your boobs. He liked fucking them, sucking them, groping them, anything. You didn't get quite what it was; though you knew most men liked a nice chest, he seemed to just take it up about ten notches.

It's not like you were complaining though.

It was a quiet morning on the Sawyer farm, and Bubba had woken up already feeling a bit frisky. He was already sucking on your chest, and you found it more charming than anything, and so allowed it to continue. However, what you weren't expecting was for milk to start coming out. You flushed with embarrassment; you'd read, of course, excessive breast play could stimulate lactation, but you didn't think you'd been indulging your partner  _that_ much.

However, Leatherface didn't seem to notice your embarrassment in the slightest. Rather, he just seemed to get more excited. You felt his cock bulge in his pants against you, and he started to suck from one of your tits, drinking the milk. You felt the tiniest bit surprised, but knew you shouldn't. He loved your boobs, he was a cannibal... was it really so shocking that he'd get some sort of pleasure out of drinking your milk?

So, indulging him like you always did, you slid off your panties, careful not to kick or nudge him with your legs too much, and managed to get his pants and boxers down enough for his cock to pop out. You rubbed yourself for a little bit, first, of course. You didn't want him to plunge in before you were ready. But the second he felt your hand move away, he stuck his cock right in. His pace got increasingly rough as he continued to suck at your chest. You ran your hands through your hair, loving the way the early morning sunlight fell in on him. You were lucky their house was so far off the road, so no one could peek in and see you two getting it on.

After he came, he practically collapsed onto his side, pulling you close and tight against him. A little milk was still forming, but it was fine, you figured it would stop eventually (much to your boyfriend's dismay). 

It was a lovely, peaceful start to the day.


	2. Throat (Michael Myers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-NSFW chapter
> 
> Premise: You're almost dead before Michael decides he likes you. Gender-neutral reader.
> 
> Kinks within: Choking is present but not addressed in a sexual way.

He'd found you in the bath tub. You'd locked yourself in there, gotten in the tub, and pulled the curtain shut. Lights off. Quiet breathing. Listening. Waiting. It didn't take him long to find you, it was like the man had a sixth sense. He eventually broke the door down, and then he made his way over to you as you screamed.

You screamed so loud. 

Those screams were quieted into attempts at noise making as his hands wrapped around your throat. You could barely speak, just made noises as you gasped for air. You thrashed the best you could, but knew you couldn't last long. He was strong.

But then you saw something in his eyes, in the slight shine of them you could see behind the darkness of the mask, change. You couldn't identify what it was, but he released you. Bruises would form around your neck, and you still could hardly speak. You tried to move, crawl away, but while you were turned he hit you over the head- with what you weren't certain, knocking you unconscious.

You awoke in a home that looked like it hadn't been inhabited in years, strapped to a bed, with him standing at the foot of it, staring down at you. He didn't touch, didn't move, just  _watched._

And you didn't know what would happen when he did move.


	3. Too Good to be True (Freddy Krueger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-NSFW Chapter
> 
> Premise: Honestly, Freddy isn't such a bad boyfriend. He can give you anything you want, as long as you never wake up. Lots of dream murder (of not real people). Gender-neutral reader.
> 
> Kinks within: None

Your dreams had become bizarre for the past month (well, those you remembered, at least). The presence of a man who would have horrified you in real life, you found charming. Delightful, even. And you found yourself doing things in these dreams you were disgusted by when you woke up. You'd choke people, stab people, shoot them to death. You had no clue why you dreamed of doing such things, and why your wet dreams were now swimming with blood. But for the rush it gave you, it gave you an equal amount of fear.

You tried therapists and psychologists, but finding nothing wrong with your waking state, they chalked the dreams up to recurrent nightmares. Nothing to worry about, they'd say, or they'd refer you to a sleep specialist if your anxious demeanor about the situation especially concerned them. No one seemed to truly understand the disgust you felt.

Except him.

You felt so bad when you woke up, so you should just stay asleep, he'd say, as he gestured wide and laughed maniacally as your dream self bashed someone's head in. Here, you felt so free, so alive, it was so tempting to heed his call. Just stay asleep forever.

Yet every day, you pulled yourself out of bed, got ready for the day, and went about life like a normal citizen, hiding the shame you felt for your thoughts.

Both of you know, though, that it was only a matter of time before you cracked.


	4. Games (Billy Loomis & Stu Macher) - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter
> 
> Premise: You were a close friend of Tatum and Sidney, and found yourself in the uncomfortable predicament of being attracted to both of their boyfriends. However, unbeknownst to you, as they further indulged in their murderous tendencies, they found their interest in their girlfriends fading, and their attention drifting to someone much more exciting... (Female reader)
> 
> Kinks within: BDSM elements. Kidnapping and drugging is present and presented semi-sexually.

You had always been the weird girl. Well, perhaps Sidney was kind of considered a weird girl too, after her mother's murder, but you definitely still managed to accrue more odd glances and looks when going about your day. You had a somewhat obsessive personality and an attraction to horror films that was seen as eye-roll inducing in your male peers, but not abnormal, yet in you was seen as bizarre. Luckily, you had a crew of horror movie friends in Randy, Billy, and Stu, even if they all didn't get along, and two long-time, loyal friends in Sidney and Tatum.

Which only served to make you feel guilty for the bubbling attraction you felt to both of their boyfriends that had formed from late night movie nights you were permitted to have with them because your friends trusted you enough to think that something like this exact situation wouldn't happen.

You were all sitting outside the day after the murder of Casey Becker and her boyfriend. The community was taking in the gravity of the situation, so close to the anniversary of another murder, one that had touched you and your friend circle much more personally. You were discussing the previous day's events, and the questioning you all underwent due to being classmates of hers.

"They didn't ask me if I like to hunt," Tatum remarks, seeming a bit insulted that her questions were more about Casey's personal life instead of her own. You found this fair: You knew of plenty girls who liked to go hunting.

"That's because there's no way a girl could have killed him," Stu replies.

Tatum rolls her eyes. "That is so sexist. The killer could easily be female. _Basic Instinct,_ " she pointed to the horror movie that had come out just a few years prior.

"That was an ice pick," Randy pointed out, taking the difference much more seriously than most would. "Not exactly the same thing.'

"Yeah, Casey and Steve were totally hollowed out. The fact is that it takes a man to do something like that."

You lightly kick Stu's shin. "Come on now! There are totally some brutal lady killers. Like Mrs. Voorhees in  _Friday the 13th._ And Carrie White in _Carrie_!" You counter. "And there have totally been plenty of brutal real life female serial killers." You give a playful look around your friend group. "And maybe even more. Maybe we're just better at not getting caught."

The conversation moved on with the flow, as Stu gleefully went into explaining to Sidney how one is gutted, but your adamant stance certainly stuck with two of the boys present.

* * *

That night, you were sleeping over with Sidney. She felt better to have someone around after the recent murders occurring so close to the anniversary of her mother's death, and you happened to be free when Tatum wasn't. "Thanks, you know, for coming over and all."

You smile at her. "It's no sweat! We've been friends since like, forever. I come over here all the time anyways."

"You have a little bit of a point, there," Sidney grinned. The two of you got ready for a night of gossip, popcorn, and movies, when halfway through the first movie, the phone in the other room rang.

Sidney sighs, starting to get up. "It's probably my dad wanting to make sure we're still okay."

You shrug, hopping on up. "I can get it, then. Besides," You dangle an empty mug, "I'm out of hot chocolate."

"Sounds good to me. Grab me some more too, though," She grinned, thrusting her mug into your hand. You laugh and agree. You're close enough  with Sidney that answering the phone for a check-in call from her dad doesn't feel weird. You sit your mugs down and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello... this isn't Sidney Prescott, is it?" Asks the voice on the other end.

"No, but I can get her for you if you need her. Who is this?"

There's a moment of silence on the other end. "May I ask who I'm speaking with?" The voice sounds smooth, like its owner already has an idea of who he's speaking to, so you give away your name- just your first name.

"Do you want me to hand the phone off?" You ask again.

He declines. "No, no. This is fine. Do I hear a TV in the background?"

"Yeah," You reply, starting to find the conversation a bit odd.

"Watching a scary movie?"

"Not this time, no."

"You don't like scary movies?"

You laugh. "No, no, I love them. I'm a huge fan. I just have other interests too, you know."

"How about we play a game? Kind of like twenty questions."

You know this is probably a bad idea, but your curiosity peaks. "Go on."

"It's not quite the same. But it's simple. I ask you questions, and you have to answer correctly, and not tell any lies."

"And what do I get if I win?" You quip, keeping an eye on the TV through the doorway.

"Oh, now that will ruin the surprise," The voice almost whines. "Just a quick game. It's easy."

"Fine, fine, you agree."

You can practically hear his sly smirk on the other end. "Excellent. So, tell me, who played Mrs. Voorhees?"

"Betsy Palmer, easy. She's not exactly an obscure name." You respond with ease.

"Good, good. When was _Carrie_ released?"

You smile, just slightly. "Book or movie?"

"Book."

"1974."

As you answer, Sidney calls from the living room. "Is everything okay in there? Is dad worried about something?"

"No, it's fine Sidney!" You call back, covering the phone to muffle you on the other end. "Just some prank caller I'm messing around with. She shakes her head at your antics, but returns to watching the movie.

"Your friend sounds a bit anxious for you to get back," The voice comments. "You have time to keep going?"

Kick some weirdo's but in horror trivia? You always had time for that. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Perfect. What's the full title of _Halloween III_?"

 _"Halloween III: Season of the Witch._ Underrated, if you ask me."

"What are you wearing right now?"

You pause, shocked. "Hey, now-"

The voice cuts you off. "Now, we promised to be honest here, didn't we? Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me."

You stare down at your outfit. Home alone, with Sidney, at night, you're really just wearing your underwear and a t-shirt. "Pajamas," You respond.

"Oh, come on now. Pajamas implies you're wearing bottoms."

You freeze up. "Hey, how did you-"

"You promised not to lie to me. So I would suggest not fucking doing that bullshit again, are we clear!?" The man raises his voice into a harsh yell, and your eyes widen. This isn't as fun anymore. "And you better not hang up, bitch. It's not like it would be a good idea, anyways, for you to piss me off even further right now. So I'm going to ask you again, what are you're wearing?" After a moment, he sounds calmed down. "And be detailed."

You're shaking, just a little. "Um... a T-Shirt, a school T-shirt, it's gray.... and panties, just plain ones."

"And that's it? No bra? How exciting," The voice seems pleased. "Have you ever had sex before?"

"No."

"Never dated anyone?"

"...No." 

"So when you get horny," Asked the voice, "Laying down, all alone at night, do you get yourself off? Wishing someone else was doing it for you?" You pause, and there's silence. "It's not a rhetorical question! Well, it is, but I kinda want to hear you say it."

"Yes," You reply, and your face is flushing red. You're lucky Sidney is too engrossed in the show to hear you.

"Have you ever imagined any of those slasher movie killers just fucking you raw?"

You feel your voice catch in your throat. "I... I mean.... yes-"

"That's so fucking hot," The guy replies to you. "Do you have any crushes at school?"

You pause. "I mean... yeah, I do."

"Who?"

You're surprisingly the most nervous about this question. "Hey, what if you go to my school?"

"Hey, what if you don't live to see the sun tomorrow?" The voice smarts off. "Answer the damn question."

"They're... my friends' boyfriends," You admit quietly.

"Step outside, and no, don't tell her what you're doing," The voice instructs, and you're scared that you'll get killed if you go out there, and scared you'll get killed if you don't. So you do.

And you're immediately knocked unconscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, first I wanted to say, if you're into slasher imagines, headcanons, match-ups, etc. I now have a blog on tumblr (slaughtersawyers) for that kind of content, so check that out!
> 
> This chapter was inspired by a request by PsychoPudding, which you can find in the comments for chapter 3!


End file.
